La guerra fría
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Tras una nevada nocturna las naciones deciden pasarlo bien, pero lo que comienza siendo un juego termina de una forma que nadie esperaba. /Mal summary, pero les invito a leer este pequeño fic/


**Buenos días a todos, adivinen quien volvió a escribir fanfics de la serie de Hetalia, sí, yo. Volví a caer en la tentación o más bien fue mi inspiración. Hace unos años que tuve esta idea y finalmente me animo a escribirla. Les aviso que este fanfic está visto desde el punto de vista de los personajes del anime, pido disculpas anticipadas para aquellas personas que se sientan ofendidas. **

**La guerra fría.**

La nieve había descendido delicadamente aquella noche hasta cubrirlo todo de un manto blanco, el cual tenía pequeños brillos producidos por los pocos rayos de luz que dejaban escapar las nubes grises del cielo. Pero la nieve no solo había cubierto un país sino casi todo el hemisferio norte. Algo que no desaprovecharon las representaciones de los países cuando en la reunión matutina cierto italiano insistió en ir a jugar con la nieve. Alemania intento poner orden pero todo el mundo sabía que cuando se trataba de Feliciano las cosas cambiaban, no era tan severo con este o eso era lo que parecía ante los ojos de los demás. Pero tampoco era algo que les extrañara pues parecían la típica pareja de enamorados, por no decir de recién casados.

Al estar en aquel enorme prado unos cuantos se pusieron hacer muñecos de nieve mientras que otros se tiraban colina abajo con un trineo. Obviamente hubo algunos que otros problemas como por ejemplo que Francia quisiera expresar la belleza del cuerpo humano desnudo en un muñeco de nieve. Pero lo que desato la guerra de bolas de nieve, fue cuando cierto americano le lanzo una a Iván tras llamar su atención y distraerlo de su labor de crear un conejo de nieve, una hazaña que estaba siendo supervisada por el prusiano.

-Kesesesese, ¿Ahora quién es una muñeca de porcelana? – Dijo Prusia entre risas al ver la cara blanca del contrario. Pero no tardo en recibir una bola de nieve por parte de España. - ¡¿Quién ha tenido la osadía de enfrentarse al awesome yo?!Kesesesesese.

Iba a desatar toda su ira sobre el escandaloso americano y sobre el albino, cuando tras apartarse la nieve de la cara vio como también le daban a este último.

-¡Guerra! – Gritaron España y Francia al unísono, quienes se unieron para irle disparando a todo el mundo tras ver que Alfred comenzó.

Decenas de bolas de nieve empezaron a sobrevolar el campo hasta que algunas daban en sus objetivos mientras que otras caían al suelo. Las risas se hicieron presentes al igual que la diversión, por una vez el ruso no veía la nieve como algo malo, al fin veía aquella calidez que podía llegar a trasmitir a pesar de la sensación física del frio que pudiese dar. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba algunas naciones optaron por irse a sus respectivas casas o ir a un bar próximo entre risas.  
El viento mecía los finales de la bufanda del ruso, la cual ocultaba una sonrisa sincera y cálida, debía de agradecerle al general invierno por haberle dado aquel momento con las demás naciones. Incluso parecía que no le temían ya tanto pues muchas buscaron su protección y aprender a como defenderse al tener más experiencia en ese tipo de terreno. Sus pulmones se llenaban de aquella fría brisa, pero incluso podía respirar la tranquilidad del lugar, era algo parecido a la tranquilidad que solía haber cuando estallaba una guerra de verdad y luego todo se calmaba reinando el silencio. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión al ruso solo le veían buenos recuerdos, incluso cuando jugaba con sus hermanas a hacer muñecos de nieve o hacían iglús que hacían de fuertes. Pero el representante de América se había quedado mirando al ruso tras despedirse de Inglaterra, miraba curioso como este parecía estar tan sereno a pesar que le tiro una bola de nieve. Ya había recibido bronca por parte de Iggy por haber hecho tal insensatez incluso le sugirió el disculparse como era debido. Mas un héroe nunca se disculpaba con un villano, o eso fue lo que pensó en un principio antes de acercarse a este y admirar ambos el mismo paisaje nevado.

-Me sorprende que estés acostumbrado a este frío, yo no lo soporto ni un poco.- Hablo el americano, ya se disculparía más tarde con él a su manera.

Alzo una ceja mirándole de reojo ¿Aquello había sido un halago? Prefirió no decir nada, aun recordaba lo que hizo antes de que comenzara esa pequeña guerra campal.

Notaba la tensión en el ambiente y eso estaba logrando ponerle nervioso, no tardo en reír de esa forma tan escandalosa durante unos pequeños segundos. Se le habían ido las palabras de la cabeza por una vez en su vida ¡No sabía que decir!

Esa risa siempre lograba perforarle los oídos, era demasiado ruidosa pero el americano no dijera nada e incluso parecía nervioso. Suspirando pesadamente apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. – Encontré tu kriptonita, ¿да? -

Hizo intención de apartarse pero al oír esas palabras no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta el ruso le estampo con delicadeza una bola de nieve en la cara ¿Cuándo la tomo? Mirándole atónito directamente a los ojos.

-Eso te pasa por despistarte, да. – Riendo de manera suave por la cara del contrario.

-¡Sabía que eras un villano! ¡Me atacaste con la guardia baja! –

Se alejó un poco de este para volver a tomar una bola de nieve y lanzársela en esta ocasión al pecho. – En la guerra y en el amor, todo vale. O eso es lo que dicen. – Volviendo a reír con levedad. – Ya te di dos veces~ -

-¡Te voy a castigar villano ruso! – Gritó Alfred con una sonrisa divertida, no sabía si el ruso hizo aquello con buenas intenciones pero no estaría mal el jugar a esa batalla de nieve. - ¡Este héroe va hacer que pagues por tus cri…! –

Nuevamente el ruso le dio con una bola de nieve al contrario logrando que riera con levedad. – Ya van tres, estás perdiendo facultades. –

El americano no tardo en comenzar a perseguirlo estando más que dispuesto en continuar con aquella pequeña guerra inocente. Pero se notaba que Iván tenía experiencia en ese tipo de terreno pues era algo más rápido que el contrario, no obstante aun así se notaba que no estaba usando todas su facultades para derrotar al rubio, era como si únicamente quisiera enrabiarlo un poco y molestarlo de aquella forma tan infantil. Ambos estaban divirtiéndose a pesar que sus superiores e incluso a veces las personas que vivían en sus países se llevaran mal, existían momentos como en ese en donde dejaban ese odio atrás. Las risas estaban presentes en un comienzo, pero a medida que el juego fue avanzando se transformó en una especie de competición, en donde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, se negaban a perder frente al otro y seguían lanzando aquellas bolas de nieve, que en cuanto daban a su objetivo se podía escuchar como una voz decía cuántas veces se dieron el uno al otro. También podían escuchar algunas frases que aquellos que no hubiesen estado presentes desde un comienzo habrían pensado que nuevamente estaban peleando, pero únicamente estaban incordiándose para divertirse y poner más emoción al juego.

Sin embargo, el sonido de los proyectiles de los tanques rompió la tranquilidad de aquel inocente juego entre ambas naciones. Ninguno sabía como habían llegado a esa situación, pero por alguna razón que se escapaba de la comprensión de Iván y de Alfred, se habían visto envueltos en una guerra fría. Ambos se miraban incrédulos sin saber que hacer ante esa situación, pero les gustara o no debían de obedecer a sus superiores. Los soldados aparecieron dispuesto a defender a los hombres que representaban sus países, no tardaron en alejarles y separarlos para así evitar que alguno pudiera llegar a matar al otro país, era la misión de un soldado el defender y proteger a su nación. No obstante la mirada azulada y violeta de cada uno se cruzaron mientras eran distanciados por sus hombres, como diciéndose un adiós. Pero el americano con todo el caos que se estaba organizando comenzaron a volverse acuosos sus orbes de color zafiro, ni si quiera pudo tener la oportunidad de disculparse con Iván y nunca había sido su intención que todo acabara en una guerra que no beneficiaria para nada a ambas naciones.

-¡AMERICAAA!¡RECUERDA QUE UN HÉROE NUNCA LLORA! – Gritó el ruso con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Oír esas palabras hicieron que se hiciera un mohín en sus labios pero se pasó la manga de su cazadora por los ojos. - ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! ¡ES POR CULPA DEL FRÍO! – Al destaparse los ojos pudo ver en la lejanía como Iván parecía estar diciendo algo con los labios, sus parpados se abrieron como platos al lograr entender que era lo que estaba diciendo. - ¿Por qué me das las gracias, tonto comunista?... – Murmuro Alfred para sí mismo tras perder de vista al contrario.

Tras el paso de seis años finalmente llego la paz entre ambas naciones, la guerra había cesado pero llego a los oídos de ambos superiores que lo que creyeron en un principio que era una disputa entre América y Rusia en realidad se trataba de un mal entendido. No tardaron en convocar a ambos con la excusa de firmar un tratado de paz, para que así les explicaran que era lo que había pasado y como fue que no dijeron nada.

Tanto Alfred como Iván habían sufrido consecuencias por tal batalla quedándose mal heridos, pero a pesar de ello ambos decidieron ir a dicha reunión. Al fin iban a poder disculparse con el otro por semejante caos que organizaron simplemente por "emocionarse" demasiado al jugar con la nieve. Antes de entrar en la sala se quedaron mirándose con una suave sonrisa, se alegraban mutuamente de ver al contrario y que ninguno hubiese acabado peor de lo que estaban. Los humanos que los acompañaban simplemente estaban ahí para asegurarse que no volvieran a pelear, temían que volvieran a entrar en guerra ignorando por completo que eso era lo que menos querían.

-Iván…yo… - Dijo el rubio con pena intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse como era debido.

Su mirada se había vuelto en una llena de ternura, no sentía ningún tipo de rencor por lo sucedido. – Sorry, Alfred. – Usando aquella lengua natal del contrario.

Le sonó raro el acento que uso el ruso pero no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. – No, fui yo quien empezó, debí disculparme cuando fue el momento. Sorry, Iván. – Le alegro que usara su idioma aunque aún le rondaba aquella última palabra que dijo en el campo de batalla cuando fueron separados. – Iván ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de entrar? –

\- да.

Respirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios. - ¿Por qué me diste las gracias? –

-Mmmm… - Haciendo como si no se acordase de ello aunque la realidad era que le daba vergüenza decirle al americano que gracias a esa bola de nieve pudo ver la calidez que podía transmitir un día nevado. – No lo sé. No lo recuerdo muy bien. –

Se notaba que América se había decepcionado por tal respuesta pero no podía conversar por más tiempo con él, lo cual parecía apenarle porque se notaba que quería descubrir la razón por la cual le dijo eso. Por el contrario Rusia, mantenía aquella sonrisa sincera en sus labios, le alegraba que todo se hubiese solucionado, mas era consciente que la amistad que ahora tenía con Alfred debería de ser un secreto por el bien de ambos. Pero la felicidad de ambos no duro mucho porque nada más entrar en la sala de la reunión para firmar el tratado de paz, comenzaron a echarle la bronca a ambos sin ni si quiera dejar que se explicaran. No tardaron en echarse la culpa el uno al otro cuando los superiores lograron sacarles que todo empezó porque el otro le había lanzado una bola de nieve a otro.

-¡Fue culpa del ruso! – Hablo el americano en cuanto vio como Iván le señalaba disimuladamente con el dedo y con esa sonrisa. - ¡Me tiro tres bolas de nieve sabiendo que mi debilidad es el frío!

-нет. Él empezó. – Dijo Rusia con su voz suave y serena viendo como el contrario se iba molestando mientras seguía echándole la culpa, pero vio como este le hizo una pequeña seña con el brazo vendado.

Levanto un poco el pulgar de su brazo escayolado, por alguna razón llego al pensamiento que el peli gris estaba actuando frente a los demás y por esa simple razón no quiso contestarle a la pregunta de antes.

Todo estaba siendo una actuación por parte de aquel par, para evitar que nadie pudiera descubrir que se habían hecho amigos tras aquel día de nieve. Sus superiores y unos cuantos de sus respectivos ciudadanos aún no se llevaban bien, por ellos y por aquellos que creían que esos dos países se llevaban mal, era mejor seguir disimulando frente a los demás. Pero eso no quería decir que en cuanto estuvieran solos se comportaran de tal manera, sino todo lo contrario, Alfred e Iván habían comenzado una amistad en la cual eran capaces de dejar de lado ese odio y disfrutar de la compañía. Incluso llegaron a apreciarse aún más cuando América no solo le mostró un enorme campo de girasoles a Rusia tras enterarse que le gustaban sino que también le regalo unas cuantas semillas para que pudiera plantar las en su país cuando fuera la época, así siempre tendría un recuerdo de él cada vez que floreciesen.

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic de solo un capítulo de Hetalia, como suelo decir siempre, los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen pero si la historia que hago con ellos. No olviden comentar dando su opinión sobre la historia que escribí y votarla si os gusto la historia. Tengan un buen día.~ **


End file.
